The present invention relates generally to medical device systems. Specifically, the invention pertains to a remote bi-directional communications with one or more programming devices, that are associated with implantable medical devices. Generally, the invention relates to an integrated system and method of bi-directional telecommunications between a web-based expert data center and at least one programmer, utilizing various types of network platforms and architecture to implement, in the programmer, distance-based troubleshooting, maintenance, upgrade, information and administrative services thereby providing an economical and highly interactive system for therapy and clinical care. More specifically, the present invention provides an automatic invoice of medical components used in conjunction with an implantable medical device systems.
A technology-based health care system that fully integrates the technical and social aspects of patient care and therapy should be able to flawlessly connect the client with care providers irrespective of separation distance or location of the participants. While clinicians will continue to treat patients in accordance with accepted modern medical practice, developments in communications technology are making it ever more possible to provide medical services in a time and place independent manner.
Prior art methods of clinical services are generally limited to in-hospital operations. For example, if a physician needs to review the performance parameters of an implantable medical device (IMD) in a patient, it is likely that the patient has to go to the clinic. Further, if the medical conditions of a patient with an implantable device warrant a continuous monitoring or adjustment of the device, the patient would have to stay in a hospital indefinitely. Such a continued treatment plan poses both economic and social problems. Under the exemplary scenario, as the segment of the population with implanted medical devices increases many more hospitals/clinics including service personnel will be needed to provide in-hospital service for the patients, thus escalating the cost of healthcare. Additionally the patients will be unduly restricted and inconvenienced by the need to either stay in the hospital or make very frequent visits to a clinic.
Yet another condition of the prior art practice requires that a patient visit a clinical center for occasional retrieval of data from the implanted device to assess the operations of the device and gather patient history for both clinical and research purposes. Such data is acquired by having the patient in a hospital/clinic to down load the stored data from the implantable medical device. Depending on the frequency of data collection this procedure may pose a serious difficulty and inconvenience for patients who live in rural areas or have limited mobility. Similarly, in the event a need arises to upgrade the software of an implantable medical device, the patient will be required to come into the clinic or hospital to have the upgrade installed. Further, in medical practice it is an industry-wide standard to keep an accurate record of past and present procedures relating to an IMD. Generally, a report should be generated each time an external medical component such as a programmer and/or analyzer is connected to the IMD. Various information should be contained in the report including an identification of all such external components used during a procedure. Specifically, all peripheral and major devices that are used in down linking to the IMD need to be reported. Presently, there is no automated system for providing an automated report of all the major components used in a procedure involving communications with an IMD. The current practice is for a medical person to physically record or enter data related to the devices used in the down linking procedure. One of the limitations of this procedure is the fact that it is error prone and often requires rechecking of the data to verify accuracy. Further, the current method does not lend itself to a centralized network where identification and related data, for globally distributed programmers and peripheral devices used in conjunction with IMDS, could be stored.
A further limitation of the prior art relates to the management of multiple implantable devices in a single patient. Advances in modern patient therapy and treatment have made it possible to implant a number of devices in a patient. For example, implantable devices such as a defibrillator or a pacer, a neural implant, a drug pump, a separate physiologic monitor and various other implantable devices may be implanted in a single patient. To successfully manage the operations and assess the performance of each device in a patient with multi-implants requires a continuous update and monitoring of the devices. Further, it may be preferred to have an operable communication between the various implants to provide a coordinated clinical therapy to the patient. Thus, there is a need to monitor the performance of the implantable devices on a regular, if not a continuous, basis to ensure optimal patient care. In the absence of other alternatives, this imposes a great burden on the patient if a hospital or clinic is the only center where the necessary frequent follow up, evaluation and adjustment of the medical devices could be made. Moreover, even if feasible the situation would require the establishment of multiple service areas or clinic centers to provide adequate service to the burgeoning number of multi-implant patients worldwide. Accordingly, it is vital to have a programmer unit that would connect to a remote expert medical center to provide access to expert systems and import the expertise to a local environment. This approach would enable unencumbered access to the IMD or the patient. Further, the proliferation of patients with multi-implant medical devices worldwide has made it imperative to provide remote services. Thus, frequent use of programmers to communicate with the IMD and provide various remote services, consistent with the disclosure contained in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/426,741 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Remote Troubleshooting, Maintenance and Upgrade of Implantable Device Systems,xe2x80x9d filed on Oct. 26, 1999, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/429,956, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Remote Self-Identification of Components in Medical Device Systemsxe2x80x9d, filed Oct. 29, 1999, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/429,960, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method to Automatic Remote Software Updates of Medical Device Systemsxe2x80x9d filed Oct. 29, 1999, incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, has become an important aspect of patient care.
The prior art provides various types of remote sensing and communications with an implanted medical device. One such system is, for example, disclosed in Funke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,897 issued Jan. 29, 1991. This patent discloses a system that is at least partially implanted into a living body with a minimum of two implanted devices interconnected by a communication transmission channel. The invention further discloses wireless communications between an external medical device/programmer and the implanted devices.
One of the limitations of the system disclosed in the Funke patent includes the lack of communication between the implanted devices, or the programmer, and a remote clinical station. If, for example, any assessment, monitoring or maintenance is required to be performed on the IMD the patient will have to go to the remote clinic station or the programmer device needs to be brought to the patient""s location. More significantly, the operational worthiness and integrity of the programmer cannot be evaluated remotely thus making it unreliable over time as it interacts with the IMD.
Yet another example of sensing and communications system with a plurality of interactive implantable devices is disclosed by Stranberg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,064, issued Dec. 12, 1989. In this disclosure, body activity sensors, such as temperature, motion, respiration and/or blood oxygen sensors, are positioned in a patient""s body outside a pacer capsule. The sensors wirelessly transmit body activity signals, which are processed by circuitry in the heart pacer. The heart pacing functions are influenced by the processed signals. The signal transmission is a two-way network and allows the sensors to receive control signals for altering the sensor characteristics.
One of the many limitations of Stranberg is the fact that although there is corporeal two-way communications between the implantable medical devices, and the functional response of the heart pacer is processed in the pacer after collecting input from the other sensors, the processor is not remotely programmable. Specifically, the system does not lend itself to web-based communications to enable remote troubleshooting, maintenance and upgrade from outside the patient""s body because the processor/programmer is internally located in the patient forming an integral part of the heart pacer.
Yet another prior art reference provides a multi-module medication delivery system as disclosed by Fischell in U.S Pat. No. 4,494,950 issued Jan. 22, 1985. The disclosure relates to a system consisting a multiplicity of separate modules that collectively perform a useful biomedical purpose. The modules communicate with each other without the use of interconnecting wires. All the modules may be installed intracorporeal or mounted extracorporeal to the patient. In the alternate, some modules may be intracorporeal with others being extracorporeal. Signals are sent from one module to the other by electromagnetic waves. Physiologic sensor measurements sent from a first module cause a second module to perform some function in a closed loop manner. One extracorporeal module can provide electrical power to an intracorporeal module to operate a data transfer unit for transferring data to the external module.
The Fischell disclosure provides modular communication and cooperation between various medication delivery systems. However, the disclosure does not provide an external programmer with remote sensing, remote data management and maintenance of the modules. Further, the system does neither teach nor disclose an external programmer for telemetrically programming the modules.
Yet another example of remote monitoring of implanted cardioverter defibrillators is disclosed by Gessman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,618 issued. In this disclosure a remote apparatus is adapted to receive commands from and transmit data to a central monitoring facility over telephone communication channels. The remote apparatus includes equipment for acquiring a patient""s ECG waveform and transmitting that waveform to the central facility over the telephone communications channels. The remote apparatus also includes a segment, responsive to a command received from the central monitoring facility, for enabling the emission of audio tone signals from the cardioverter defibrillator. The audio tones are detected and sent to the central monitoring facility via the telephone communication channel. The remote apparatus also includes patient alert devices, which are activated by commands received from the central monitoring facility over the telephone communication channel.
One of the many limitations of the apparatus and method disclosed in the Gessman patent is the fact that the segment, which may be construed to be equivalent to a programmer, is not remotely adjustable from the central monitoring device. The segment merely acts as a switching station between the remote apparatus and the central monitoring station.
An additional example of prior art practice includes a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating information between central monitoring stations and a remote patient monitoring station disclosed in Peifer, WO 99/14882 published Mar. 25, 1999. The disclosure relates to a packet-based telemedicine system for communicating video, voice and medical data between a central monitoring station and a patient that is remotely located with respect to the central monitoring station. The patient monitoring station obtains digital video, voice and medical measurement data from a patient and encapsulates the data in packets and sends the packets over a network to the central monitoring station. Since the information is encapsulated in packets, the information can be sent over multiple types or combination of network architectures, including a community access television (CATV) network, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), the integrated services digital network (ISDN), the Internet, a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), over a wireless communications network, or over asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network. A separate transmission code is not required for each different type of transmission media.
One of the advantages of the Pfeifer invention is that it enables data of various forms to be formatted in a single packet irrespective of the origin or medium of transmission. However, the data transfer system lacks the capability to remotely debug the performance parameters of the medical interface device or the programmer. Further, Pfeifer does not disclose a method or structure by which the devices at the patient monitoring station may be remotely updated, maintained and tuned to enhance performance or correct errors and defects.
Another example of a telemetry system for implantable medical devices is disclosed in Duffin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,976, issued May 19, 1998, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Generally, the Duffin et al disclosure relates to a system and method for communicating with a medical device implanted in an ambulatory patient and for locating the patient in order to selectively monitor device function from a remote medical support network. The communications link between the medical support network and the patient communications control device may comprise a world wide satellite network, a cellular telephone network or other personal communications system.
Although the Duffin et al disclosure provides significant advances over the prior art, it does not teach a communications scheme in which a programmer is remotely debugged, maintained, upgraded or modified to ultimately enhance the support it provides to the implantable device with which it is associated. Specifically, the Duffin et al disclosure is limited to notifying remote medical support personnel or an operator about impending problems with an IMD and also enables constant monitoring of the patient""s position worldwide using the GPS system. However, Duffin et al does not teach the remote programming scheme contemplated by the present invention.
In a related art, Thompson discloses a patient tracking system in a copending application entitled xe2x80x9cWorld-wide Patient Location and Data Telemetry System For Implantable Medical Devicesxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/045,272, filed on Mar. 20, 1998 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The disclosure provides additional features for patient tracking in a mobile environment worldwide via the GPS system. However, the remote programming concepts advanced by the present invention are not within the purview of the Thompson disclosure because there is no teaching of a web-based environment in which a programmer is remotely evaluated and monitored to effect functional and parametric tune up, upgrade and maintenance as needed. Further in Thompson, the components of the programmer cannot be interrogated for remote identification.
Yet in another related art, Ferek-Petric discloses a system for communication with a medical device in a co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/348,506 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The disclosure relates to a system that enables remote communications with a medical device, such as a programmer. Particularly, the system enables remote communications to inform device experts about programmer status and problems. The experts will then provide guidance and support to the remotely to service personnel or operators located at the programmer. The system may include a medical device adapted to be implanted into a patient; a server PC communicating with the medical device; the server PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed data communication pathway, such as the Internet; and a client PC having means for receiving data transmitted across a dispersed communications pathway from the SPC. In certain configurations the server PC may have means for transmitting data across a dispersed data communication pathway (Internet) along a first channel and a second channel; and the client PC may have means for receiving data across a dispersed communication pathway from the server PC along a first channel and a second channel.
One of the significant teachings of Ferek Petric""s disclosure, in the context of the present invention, includes the implementation of communication systems, associated with IMDs that are compatible with the Internet. Specifically the disclosure advances the art of remote communications between a medical device, such as a programmer, and experts located at a remote location using the Internet. As indicated hereinabove, the communications scheme is structured to primarily alert remote experts to existing or impending problems with the programming device so that prudent action, such as early maintenance or other remedial steps, may be timely exercised. Further, because of the early warning or advance knowledge of the problem, the remote expert would be well informed to provide remote advice or guidance to service personnel or operators at the programmer.
While Ferek-Petric""s invention advances the art in communications systems relating to interacting with a programmer via a communication medium such as the Internet, the system does neither propose nor suggest remote programming, debugging and maintenance of a programmer without the intervention of a service person. Further, Ferek-Petric""s disclosure does not disclose a remote interrogation scheme to identify components used in a programmer-IMD interaction procedure.
Specifically, generating an invoice for implanted medical components implanted in a patient and maintaining and controlling inventory for implantable components are critical issues for the medical device industry. For example, at any one time, millions of dollars of medical components associated with an implantable medical system have been implanted into the patient population. However, there is often a time delay between the implant procedure and both the billing for the implanted components and the inventoring of the implanted components.
Presently, once an implant procedure of a medical device is completed, various procedures must occur regarding inventory control and billing for the implanted components. First, a member of the hospital or medical facility where the implant procedure took place must notify a representative of the company that sold the medical components to the hospital or medical facility that an implant procedure has occurred. The medical facility member will indicate that specific medical components, such as pacing and/or sensing leads and a pacemaker pulse generator, have been implanted into a patient. The notification is normally done by preparing paperwork regarding the implanted components and forwarding the paperwork to the representative. The representative must fill out additional paper work regarding the medical components which were implanted and forward the paperwork to a central location. An invoice is prepared at the central location itemizing the implanted medical components, and the hospital or medical facility where the implant procedure occurred is billed accordingly. The information regarding the implant procedure is also forwarded to an inventory department of the company so that the quantity of medical components at a specific hospital or medical facility can be monitored and controlled. This entire process may take weeks or even months to be completed.
The above-discussed procedure for preparing an invoice and for controlling inventory is both time consuming and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a procedure which will properly control inventory and invoicing of external and implanted medical components associated with an implant procedure.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a system in which a programmer could uplink to a remote expert data center to import enabling software for self-diagnosis, maintenance and upgrade of the programmer. Yet another desirable advantage would be to provide a system to implement the use of remote expert systems to manage a programmer on a real-time basis. A further desirable advantage would be to provide a communications scheme that is compatible with various communications media, to promote a fast uplink of a programmer to remote expert systems and specialized data resources. Yet another desirable advantage would be to provide a high speed communications scheme to enable the transmission of high fidelity sound, video and data to advance and implement efficient remote data management of a clinical/therapy system via a programmer thereby enhancing patient clinical care. As discussed herein below, the present invention provides these and other desirable advantages.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for remote invoicing of a medical component used in conjunction with an implantable medical device system in a patient.
The present invention generally relates to a communications scheme in which a remote web-based expert data center interacts with a patient having one or more implantable medical devices (IMDs) via an associated external medical device, preferably a programmer, located in close proximity to the IMDs. Some of the most significant advantages of the invention include the use of various communications media between the remote web-based expert data center and the programmer to remotely exchange clinically significant information including identification of specific components of the programmer.
In the context of the present invention, one of the many aspects of the invention includes a real-time access of a programmer to a remote web-based expert data center, via a communication network, which includes the Internet. The operative structure of the invention includes the remote web-based expert data center, in which an expert system is maintained, having a bi-directional real-time data, sound and video communications with the programmer via a broad range of communication link systems. The programmer is in turn in telemetric communications with the IMDs such that the IMDs may uplink to the programmer or the programmer may down link to the IMDs, as needed.
In yet another context of the invention, the critical components and embedded systems of the programmer are remotely identified, maintained, debugged and/or evaluated to ensure proper functionality and performance by down linking expert systems and compatible software from the web-based expert data center.
In a further context of the invention, a programmer is remotely identified monitored, assessed and upgraded as needed by importing expert systems from a remote expert data center via a wireless or equivalent communications system. The operational and functional software of the embedded systems in the programmer may be remotely adjusted, upgraded or changed as apparent. Some of the software changes may ultimately be implemented in the IMDs as needed by down linking from the programmer to the IMDs. Further, specific components used in programmer-IMD interface will be identified and documented to comply with medical standards.
Yet another context of the invention includes a communications scheme that provides a highly integrated and efficient method and structure of clinical information management in which various networks such as Community access Television, Local area Network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN) Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), the Public Switched telephone Network (PSTN), the Internet, a wireless network, an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network, a laser wave network, satellite, mobile and other similar networks are implemented to transfer voice, data and video between the remote data center and a programmer. In the preferred embodiment, wireless communications systems, a modem and laser wave systems are illustrated as examples only and should be viewed without limiting the invention to these types of communications alone. Further, in the interest of simplicity, the applicants refer to the various communications system, in relevant parts, as a communication systems. However, it should be noted that the communication systems, in the context of this invention, are interchangeable and may relate to various schemes of cable, fiber optics, microwave, radio, laser and similar communications or any practical combinations thereof.
Some of the distinguishing features of the present invention include the use of a robust web-based expert data center to manage the programmer-IMD events and identify the programmer components used therein and tune the operational and functional parameters of a programmer in real-time. Specifically, the invention enables remote diagnosis, maintenance, upgrade, performance tracking, tuning and adjustment of a programmer from a remote location. Although the present invention focuses on the remote real-time monitoring and management of the programmer, some of the changes and upgrades made to the programmer could advantageously be transferred to the IMDs. This is partly because some of the performance parameters of the programmer are functionally parallel to those in the IMDs. Thus, one additional benefit of the present invention is an enhancement of the programmer may be implemented, on a proactive basis, in the IMDs by down linking from the programmer thereby upgrading the IMDs to promote the patient""s well being.
Yet one of the other distinguishing features of the invention includes the use a highly flexible and adaptable communications scheme to promote continuous and real-time communications between a remote expert data center and a programmer associated with a plurality of IMDs. The IMDs are structured to share information intracorporeally and may interact with the programmer, as a unit. Specifically, the IMDs either jointly or severally can be interrogated to implement or extract clinical information as required. In other words, all of the IMDs may be accessed via one IMD or, in the alternate, each one of the IMDs may be accessed individually. The information collected in this manner may be transferred to the programmer by up linking the IMDs as needed.
Further, the present invention provides significant advantages over the prior art by enabling remote automated self-identification information of a programmer. The automated self-identification scheme is compatible with a global preferably web-based data center which is configured to interrogate and obtain the identification of components. Primarily, the component-identification procedure relates to the programmer-IMD sessions. Components used in these sessions are identified and centrally logged for reference and compliance requirements. Generally, the web-based expert data center will interrogate the programmer to identify components used in the sessions.
The invention provides significant compatibility and scalability to other web-based applications such as telemedicine and emerging web-based technologies such as tele-immersion. For example, the system may be adapted to webtop applications in which a webtop unit may be used to uplink the patient to a remote data center for non-critical information exchange between the IMDs and the remote expert data center. In these and other web-based similar applications the data collected, in the manner and substance of the present invention, may be used as a preliminary screening to identify the need for further intervention using the advanced web technologies.
In the context of the system and method of the invention, several advantages are provided including: (a) the ability to provide a remote connection between a programmer and a centralized remote expert data center; (b) the ability to transmit identification information for components of the programmer to the remote expert data center; (c) the ability to transmit information relating to a location of an implant procedure to a remote expert data center; (d) the ability to transmit information relating to a data and a time of an implant procedure to a remote expert data center; (e) the ability to remotely and automatically generate an itemized bill including all implemented medical components during an implant procedure; (f) the ability to automatically forward an itemized bill including all implemented medical components from a remote expert data center to a medical facility where the implant procedure took place; and (g) the ability to automatically and remotely generate an inventory including all medical components of implanted devices in a patient and an ability to automatically forward the inventory to an inventory management system.
The system and method of the invention has certain features, including a data communications link/connection between a programmer used in conjunction with IMDs and a remote expert data center. The programmer is located at a location distinct from the location of the remote expert data center. The invention further includes a medical instrument capable of identifying each medical component implanted into a patient. The invention further includes an information preparation module and data communication with the remote expert data center which receives information identifying each implanted medical component and prepares an invoice listing each of the implanted medical components. The invention further includes an inventory control module and a data communication scheme with the information network that receives the information identifying each implanted medical component and forwards the identification data to an inventory management system.
Other advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent by referring to the appended drawings, detailed description, and claims.